1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic printer having an exposing device for printing images of photographic film on printing paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
In operating a photographic printer as noted above, it is necessary to arrange photographic film after printing processes according to orders from clients. In a conventional practice of arranging processed photographic film according to orders from clients, photographic film in one order is cut to a plurality of film pieces of a length having a predetermined number of frames, and a storing device is used to place these film pieces relating to one order into a series of negative sheets. Thus, the film pieces are arranged by a unit of negative sheet series for each order (see the Japanese patent application laid open under No. 6-242590, for example).
The above conventional practice involves troublesome operations for keeping the negative sheets and replenishing the photographic printer with the negative sheets, and for managing and operating the photographic printer.